


A Hot Hot Anger

by ShadyNPC



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cw mentioned slut shaming, cw puking from alcohol, hardcore make out session
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyNPC/pseuds/ShadyNPC
Summary: Jason isn't in time to stop a kiss.





	A Hot Hot Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr @thepreppyguy so if it seems familiar, hi!  
> Writing smut is still quite new to me so it's pretty tame xD

If he wrote down all the reasons this group was going to be cut, as in cut down by Jason, there wouldn't be so many reasons perse. The two things Tommy was actually worried about (never once stopping one of the counselors from going far off course of their training to slack or injure themselves in an attempt to do something fun, he was here to save their lives not their livelihood), was unpreventable if you put any regular person in charge. They were at Crystal Lake, unpreventable thing number one since the guy in charge brought them here. But the guy in charge, Kenny, was somehow **stopping** the young adults from getting frisky in the sheets. He found room for everyone to have their own lodge and devised a plank that went on all their doors at night — open it and he promised to kick anyone off the team. A little hardcore and Tommy liked that. They were most likely out of their teens by a few years and still high on hormones, which must mean the second they **fucked up** , Jason would appear.

Really, if a certain Bugzy hadn't called his CB radio and alerted him of the worst idea he and Tiffany had had, importantly: at **Crystal Lake** , Tommy wouldn't have been pulled in. Then he wouldn't have had this fear of Jason killing all them for five straight weeks.

If Tommy figured he was out of the woods, however, there were two preps riding on the small hope he wasn't entirely out. He knew their names by now. They called his name in progressively chirpier notes. Tonight he wanted to be funny, so instead of writing all the pains of the week down, as a mental health exercise he was going to write a note to his younger self. ‘ _Hey Tommy. I'm being chased by two attractive people. Like the girls Trish didn't want us seeing_.’

The survivor wasn't revving to dwell on love and lust.

When Tiffany would openly make appreciative noises about his physique it was too obvious to ignore. And Chad was basically mirroring that, sleepy eyes zeroing in on his lips and raising high up to a curious looking extent to meet Tommy's own grey eyes. The preps seemed to be close once, for Tiffany to save a drunk dozy Chad from mumbling more than _“hmm, mr. Stranger-”_ in a not so gentle slap, being a group campfire was the worst of places to be starting those drunken nothings up. She excused him while Tommy was aware enough to know what the other counselors were feeling buzzy enough to not care about. Then Tiffany decided to spice things up and flirt with Deborah. Unrelated to that, Chad began to vomit (“He usually just sips _a_ beer..” Jenny noted and only worried a little), then choke and to everyone's disgust Tommy didn't flinch about giving him cpr. At least, he wiped the throw up off once Chad was good again. He didn't picture he'd have to _save_ anyone when there was no murderer on campus..

“You look so focused, it's nice,” another day Tommy had to save someone else, or at least was getting the impression he'd have to and Chad had appeared to 'mildly' flirt (the preppy guy probably thought it was clever). “Wo _AH!_ Maybe not when it's directed at me!” He squeaked when Tommy's frankly angered gaze went to him. He was growling about Fox and her confession to inviting her old gang over, something she was so casual about and it was probably going to be inappropriate punks and if Chad was going to face him Tommy wasn't going to cater to that. So the sharp eyes and pinched brows stayed.

“Suit yourself, I won't look at you.”

“Wait,” Chad whined. “What does the look mean? I'm confused,” and evidently a tad hopeful.

“No, you'll make fun of me,” Tommy deadpanned.

A quiet roll of a chuckle hit Chad's abdomen and had his shoulders drawn and shaking for a second, it didn't go past Tommy. Then Chad thought about it, “wait, you're making fun of _me!_ Awful smart for a guy who keeps mooching from that wack Jason Voorhees story. Wow, you're more than this, you're at the same time making fun of my friends who believe in ghosts!”

“I already saved you.”

Chad gaped, getting a more sinister idea of the whole thing, quick to go from crushing to a different feeling in his gut that this dude had some freaky definition of 'saving', “what the fuck, you're scaring me!”

“I just mean from when you were drunk, you could've drowned in your mess, it must've left a taste in your mouth? Will you at least believe I'm saving you bunch from yourselves?”

“Yes, because Bugzy has almost died more than my cat by now - but umm, I'm rethinking how serious you are about this Jason thing, you came in here _with a gun!_ ” Taken aback, Chad pushed his bangs almost clear off his forehead (something he obviously didn't do normaly with styled bangs). He began hiccuping in choked fear and it was amazing how fast he took to the misinterpretation.

“Are you afraid..?”

“Shit! Don't ask me that!”

It was a similar situation of disbelief yet so different from the cops. He wondered how easy the preppy guy was to scare. If one thing, he didn't want this fear and distrust of him spreading, and another thing he felt bad for the juvenile voice in his head telling him Chad would finally believe him when he was met with Jason. Unavoidably he startled the young man by catching a finger in his belt loop, given he appeared full of plans of bolting from Tommy.

“No! I hate you I hate you, this better not be a prank, I'll kill you!”

Tommy raised an eyebrow. But then he smoothed his free hand over Chad's forehead, getting some muscles to untense in at least confusion. “The gun is _only_ for Jason. Someone closely resembles him and I won't shoot until I know for sure, okay? I also brought some medical spray, so think about that. You guys are so reckless.. And Fox could very well be a danger.”

“Oh god someone gets it,” Chad noted about Fox. It was still tense but perhaps gossip would get Tommy on his good side?

“Tiffany seems the most likely to draw Jason's attention, but so could you.”

“She's on close watch by Kenny, she has no sex life now,” Chad noted from the stupid belief in Jason knowing exactly when people had sex and showing up to watch then murder them. “Also I'm a virgin, like indestructible if you think abou-”

“Really?”

“Don't press for details. I used to be in relationships, I know a good kisser from a bad kisser.” Chad grasped Tommy's chin, “I could..-”

“Hold your horses. You've been through enough emotions today.” And that was basically how they parted. Tommy had no shame in writing down in his journal that Chad was into him. Or, 'the preppy guy': aliases were needed. No one was supposed to see this besides himself. If he died trying to stave off Jason's bloodlust, it would be just infuriating for this to be published in the news for the counselor's families to see. As well as any feelings he was uncertain about, thus most of the written words were about the others around him. And therefore he didn't think _too_ much for how close Chad was trying to get with him, though it was more consideration than the flirty girl got. If he was interested in writing about all the counselor's romances, he might mention that it seemed Tiffany moved on just alright.

“Here,” Something bad was going to happen a day later: Tommy was summoned to avert his gaze from the lake. There were counselors in it but the lake demanded his entire vision, for the most part consumed by the ominous sense. Now, Chad was still dressed in fancy clothes and offering a red tiny piece of the abstract unknown to Tommy. “I don't picture myself swimming in a slimy lake but the girls are expecting to see _someone_ wearing this..” Jenny, Tiffany, Vanessa, and Deborah had various restrained laughs.

“I don't know what that is. Model it for me,” he waved off the potential trap.

“Alllriight..” Chad humphed and suddenly hooked Tommy by the arm. Tommy wasn't up for this when there were counselor lives that needed guarding, but Chad only took him to stand in front of a large tree so close to the lake, where other clothes had been discarded behind. “I do figure I can very well wear it, even if I'm not swimming..” He took breaths in between that gave the clear image accompanied by rustling clothes, that he was serious about changing into whatever that was.

“Sure means someone's wearing it, now I'm not too confident I want to see, but it's not me and I'll be happy about that.”

“Afraid to show off?” Chad peered out from behind the tree, Tommy's attention trained on the counselors until he made the simple choice to crane his head over his shoulder. He pulled something when he snickered. His face dried up when Chad now handed him undoubtedly a tiger striped speedo.

Just later that night, everyone in swimsuits minus Jarvis, they were back to ANOTHER campfire. More beer, though Chad didn't take one in time before they were all gone. Chad was managing well in the jacket Bugzy lent him whereas Tommy was still shivering. Buzzed and exhausted, the others would keep falling asleep by the fire and Tommy would have to safely transport them inside. Kenny wasn't going to like that people ended up in the same beds but there was no helping it. Unlike Chad who stayed true to not stepping in the lake, Tommy got pranked into 'saving' Vanessa — but she turned down the cpr in the end though it was meant to be captured in picture by AJ (originally Adam), saying she **couldn't** after Tommy's lips had touched Chad's puke covered ones. This was all very tiring.

“So you really were cold, wearing all those layers.”

Tommy sighed at Chad's musing, “and you got me to wear that high piece of fashion. Did you appreciate it at any time?”

“Noo..” Chad reclined on his back and what were the use of abs other than to look nice. When it came Chad's turn to appreciate Tommy back, he again stared at his lips, for once with legitimately sleepy eyes.

There were no words, despite this promise of leading somewhere soon with all this gawking and no excuses, Tommy broke it, “I have a horrible feeling about this camp tonight.”

“Okay, now I have a bad feeling that you're going to put Jason in this somehow!”

 _‘Jason wouldn't wear a speedo for me,’_ came that juvenile voice, but it sounded too mocking to say, he was sure it could come across as an insult _or_ a decent joke but no chancing it. _‘Well my horrible feeling's worse!’ ‘God, Chad, we might die!’ ‘We could die tonight!’_ “I'm crossing my fingers I won't!” Tommy answered Chad with a kiss and actually crossed his fingers while the other hand crossed Chad's back and encouraged him closer. He held his hand up to playfully show, _‘yes I'm putting my belief in this childish thing, who knows if we'll die’._

Chad kissed back, he didn't know what else he'd want to do than that. Good call back to his childhood, seeing crossed fingers being used and, it did make him a little afraid of Jason to contrast with how warm he was getting. He was aware that Tommy's hand had slipped its way behind his back to touch the abs (yay).

Tommy didn't stop enjoying everything. There were carnal desires; there were times he wanted a friend and let himself have one for a short time. But he only ate to live. Tommy would fucking go days with cheap instant noodles or the classic plain mash potatoes. Chad's lips were his first flavour. He no longer had a point of reference other than they were sweet but not just sugar, some chapstick flavour he was now going to crave until it maddened him to the point that he'd start valuing taste again.

They kept it as brief as all this being taken in could be. Even so, the wind whispered Jason's familiar name to Tommy, and creeped out the unknowing Chad. But he was catching up to speed and if he was with an incompetent person, he might've dumbly jumped in their lap and yelled _take me!_ to both his dumb partner and Jason.

_‘Well Tommy Jarvis, you **fucked up**.’_

Packanack Lodge wasn't any safer. The one day they'd gotten away from Crystal Lake, the day he and Chad kissed at the campfire with all the snoozing counselors not so far away inside.

“I have a lot to answer for, oh god..” Tommy actually seemed to say this in God's direction, and the wind kept cooing to an unnatural beat like the bare bones of a song.

Chad took hold of Tommy's sleeve: if the guy wasn't going to do anything after all..but that prompted Tommy to get up and help Chad up as well. “Alright, thanks,” Chad swallowed. The moment was prolonged because he didn't predict Tommy would sweep his eyes over his nervous body, it ended with a hitch in Chad's breath before his words weighed too important, “..Tommy.”

“Shit, everyone's asleep in that house.” Self consciously, Tommy brushed the others hand off of his sleeve. Only out of, what made Tommy have the appearance of someone else: fear.

“Wait Rob wasn't at the campfire-”

“He was out, vehicle appointment.. Hooly fuck.”

“So you're keeping tabs on us (even Rob?) - Good? So _everyone's inside?_ ”

“Yup. Come on,” Chad was wide eyed up at Tommy, who adjusted -like that- and was ready to get motoring and taking Chad with him by the wrist. He'd bury his face against this man's chest where his heart beat must be steady and calming if given the chance tonight. “Do you know where all the stereos are?”

Tommy's question filled the brisk walk to the storage room nearest their campfire, where he was allowed to keep his gun because they already had a deadly machete in there for kindlewood. There were still _mysteriously_ guns squirelled away nearby every campfire back at Crystal Lake.

The truth was enough to bring an embarrassed red to Chad's face, “Yes. _I KN_ ow all the songs, if that helps?”

Tommy shrugged, “You have a cute way of saying that,” teasing instead, he didn't think the song choice helped or harmed if it was anything the young adults listened to. The gun went into his hands and he lifted the machete into view. “Hold this.”

“Okay. Have you done this before?” Tommy was at ease slipping the gun holster on while Chad quaked under the slight weight of the machete.

“Fighting Jason?”

“Or firing a gun, at a ghost. If it's not Jason it could be nothing, right?”

“We should make a bet on that.”

Chad was left speechless, for the most part, “People don't trust me with the machete!” There had been a certain heaviness to Tommy's dare and Chad wasn't trying to be seduced when one of them could die or something since he decided a few seconds ago to give surviving a go. So he rushed out what else was on his mind: Tommy wasn't taking the machete back.

“Learn to carry it,” he scolded, “I trust you to hold it. And that you'll do your best to save my life if need be since I'd save yours.”

It's stern but different than what he'd say to anyone else. He wants Chad to put up a fight, and there's a bit of a request for companionship in there, if Chad says yes.

“I c-can.” The prep's train of thought repeats how Tommy's already saved him once from choking: gone above what most would think to do upon seeing a drunk _'slut'_ with barf all over his mouth. There's solace in Tommy not considering that a kiss. There's noticeable love in Chad's eyes.

“Thanks, Button.”

He stuns Chad into a silence that would've happened sooner or later when Tommy insistently drags them closer to the wind that must have been trying to warn them away.

“God, no..! Tommy, stop making me hate you..”

He wasn't answered. There was their mystery, it had to be in the centre of this noise and Chad was peering. He didn't find it, was that a blessing?

“Scared? You can hold-”

“You bet your ass I am.”

“Is that what we're betting? -Go ahead and hold onto my jacket if you need to. With your free hand,” a little apology was given in the form of a few pats to Chad's hand fisted in Tommy's jacket, “Where's a stereo? We're trying to keep an eye on Jason while he's near the big cabin.”

“That campfire.” It felt weird to motion with a machete in hand.

“We want cabins.”

“Then, that one..”

They were working in simple method. The second house, close to the first, forced Chad to see what the buzz in the air was about. A very human approached the door and started chopping it down. Tall, dressed in normal clothes yet masked and maniacal, there needn't be more for that to be disturbing.

Tommy is too numb to it. Too much to offer Chad any comfort, but the prep's eyes back to Tommy's lips and he thinks to focus on matching those steady exhales and inhales. Anyways, Jason is obviously not satisfied with the house full of noise being empty, they're buying a LOT of time. “Shit, we didn't leave a sticky note for the other counselors,” moreso, it's filled with dark humour for Tommy.

Chad turns the radio on. It's Tiffany's claimed cabin for the night, end of their trail.

> _I love myself, I want you to love me_  
>  _When I feel down, I want you above me_  
>  _I search myself, I want you to find me_  
>  _I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

“No, leave it on, doesn't matter..asspecially if there's limited songs.”

> _Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

“Quit hitting on me, man!”

> _Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Bashfully, Tommy stuttered _on nothing_ , it was obvious he felt wrongfully accused for _doing nothing_ , “I haven't been. I- well fuck, I was thinking about it but if a kiss brought Jason to our slumber party, that'd be stupid. It'd serve as a distraction though.”

> _When you're around, I'm always laughin'  
>  I want to make you mine_

Chad agreed by silence, but 'it' stayed in his mind even as his and Tommy's gaze left..

> _I don't want anybody else  
>  When I think about you, I touch myself_

Until his thoughts got around to making the connection of what Tommy actually meant, which wasn't just flirting. That long pause had Tommy staring after awhile with an intrigued raised brow. Their eyes met and Chad didn't get it right away that when Tommy smiled, he was returning Chad's own smile that had popped up with a little humour. Were they going to laugh at Tommy thinking about sex? “ _Wow_ , your focus is _asspecially good._ ”

“So you said you knew all the songs on this thing? Are you poking fun at Jason or is this song for me?”

Chad forgot he mentioned that! They'd taken turns chuckling at each other and now Chad had no comebacks. Tommy wasn't going to believe him but he still yelped, “I don't know who _CHAN_ ged it! Of course my voice cracked..”

“Of course,” Tommy's words mumbled, staying husky as they came from his chest. The man had a habit of talking higher up and going into his head voice if he ever had a complaint that _needed_ to be said. And Chad was being seduced with what this change of tone did to him.

The provocative song was done here, replaced by another that didn't matter so much.

“You have pretty lips and all they do is mock me. Just kiss me! Dammit,” Chad cursed when his heart was put into a race by Tommy's light laughter; though the prep was frowning Tommy took it well and let Chad claim his lips within an embrace.

Tommy is agreeing in his arms, Chad muses calling him gentle and loses thought in the foot-soak of pleasure that comes from roaming their bodies together under the effects of the kiss.

They can breath cooly when Chad slips back, slowly asking, “Is this our second kiss?”

“Yes,” and he really doesn't think the sour cpr mouthlock was anything, a sweet assurance to Chad. “Wanna keep at it?”

No one waits around for a wordy answer. Tommy is gradually stealing the delicious chapstick from Chad. His nerves start waking up from the repeated cross movements of him and Chad's lips and there's a shift in his administrations at the first strong surge of pleasure. Friendly, Tommy caresses down Chad's sides, pets from the dip of his spine back to involve Chad's neglected skin in the warmth.

Chad is shocked in his pleasantries by the vibration of Tommy's groan. His gentleness was an ease in for the rough advances of his body, and tongue now, how it no longer could register as anything like chaffing or unwarranted pressure when it lit up with lust and craving. The song by the undeniabilty of time ends. He wants to mention that they've been going at this for the length of a song; it's proceeded by Adam's fav, It's My Life, and he tunes it out because his ears strain to hear the further enjoyment from Tommy's mouth. Hums of his own mingle between them.

For air, they break apart and Tommy takes hold of Chad's hips. There's damp bangs dragging down Tommy's forehead that Chad brushes back.

“You got me stirred up, think you can take it?”

“I can handle you,” they kiss, “wait, stop referring to things as _it_ ,” Chad's heart hammered like hell. He didn't think Tommy was going to boink him but _it_ could be his dick in that context.

Tommy keeps tenderizing his hips with that yearning grip and pushes his hard on to where the fabric of his jeans can outline it to Chad's hard abs finally.

“Don't fuck my belly button,” Chad sinks his head into the lovely area above Tommy's shoulder, his neck there temptingly. His is there for Tommy as well and is eagerly sucked. “But you better cum before _this_ song ends,” Chad was _so sure_ that was going to happen (read sarcastically). That image had Chad breathless regardless.

“Make me.”

“You make yourself!” Chad had a burst of laughter before busying Tommy's lips again with his own, still feeling the hot wet of the hickey he was just marked with.

Buggzy's borrowed jacket is slipped off, Chad attempts to put it decently on the shelf nearby, closed eyes no help.

There needs to be tongue, it's hard to deny what's working them up and Tommy's oversensitive but too achingly erect to know what to do other than bury himself in this rabbit hole.

There goes the lights. Chad gasps in their kiss and Tommy buys what space it creates to pull them tighter against the heat they're generating. His hands can no longer pretend they're THAT interested in Chad's hips, rewarding the plush purchase of butt with oxygen. Also, with Chad's mouth suddenly released, he gives a pinching massage,

“Tommy!”

Tommy "mm"s and "ah"s. Playfully "shh"ing Chad's moaned shriek. The grin on his face in the darkness sends a shiver through Chad and they go back to the retreating stuffiness of their hot bodies. No settling back in their haven though, Tommy squeezes Chad's thighs and lifts him in a solid heft; suddenly needing to balance puts a deep pull in his gut that's remedied by a wall Tommy braces him onto. The wood is frigid!

“I got you. Fuck fuck fuck, I want to open you with my fingers.”

The song ends and through pop culture, Chad worries slightly about the timing of this. The voice of reason flickers with a wishful whimper that actually leaves Chad's closed mouth. These aren't things he's felt before and there's a hopeful stirring in his speedos that has happened exactly once before on a less built of self-experience.

The tent of Tommy's jeans met into Chad's sturdy weight. There's precum teasing the tip of his dick and Chad's cute face pushes him over the edge in a fantasy impossible to ignore when he's near naked in his arms and gasping.

The new music had just started. It takes time for Chad to have the thought and accept that Tommy came in his pants. His ragged voice in moans is good though.

“Wanna take your clothes off, Button?” It's a speedo. Hardly doing much, unless he was going to make good on fingerfucking Chad.

Tommy's face falls at the rhythmic wind catching up to their cabin.

The only mercy is that Chad can explain his limp dick on a scapegoat. Erectile dysfunction didn't roll off the tongue easy and maybe that secret would die with Chad..


End file.
